euphoria_aetheriafandomcom-20200213-history
Alyssa Steelfang II
Alyssa Steelfang is the daughter of Raydin Steelfang and Virlomi. She is the niece of Sylarys Steelfang, Sargon Steelfang and Gideon Steelfang. She is the half Sister of Annalyse Steelfang and Siris Steelfang and the full sister of Raydin's other children with Virlomi. She is named after her infamous grandmother. Backstory Alyssa had a rather uneventful birth in the plane of Euphoria, with nothing special happening to her when she was born. Virlomi raised her in an alternate dimension, thus she aged independently of the world. Alyssa was taught how to use a sword by her father Raydin, as was every other Steelfang child. She also has a degree of mastery over her natural abilities and magic. Alyssa ventured into the mortal world with her brother Raphael, to complete a task set by her mother Appearance and Personality Alyssa is a kind, innocent girl who grew up relatively sheltered, thus she is still rather naive. She is still intelligent and knows a fair amount of theories regarding warfare, governance and such, but she has no practical experience. Alyssa has shown herself to be too trusting of people at times, which makes her an easy target for bullying, since she is normally too nice and too passive to hit back. She is easily tricked by people. Still, Alyssa is not silly enough to allow herself to be coerced or manipulated into committing acts she would herself never perform on her own volition. She has a very strong moral code. Alyssa has very, very long and flowing white hair. She has a pair of beautiful blue eyes, like most of the members of her family, except her pupils are rounder than most. Her skin is smooth and very fair. Alyssa's body is relatively well proportioned and curvaceous. She stands at 5' 6", neither too tall or short. When Alyssa flies, she gains two pairs of fairy like, energy wings. Her true form possesses three pairs of white wings. Powers and Abilities Alyssa, being a vampire of the Steelfang Strain, has enhanced strength, speed and endurance, enabling her to overpower enemies easily in physical combat where brute force is concerned, although she rarely employed such. Alyssa possesses extreme intelligence and wisdom, from an unknown source, gifting her with the knowledge to use all spells in existence and to create any spell within her imagination. Alyssa, as with all Steelfangs, is capable of telepathic communication. She has a great skill with mental magic due to the nature of her powers, especially illusion creation and emotion shaping. Alyssa's mind is nearly impenetrable to mental assaults, as her powers actively reject the mental assaults, which means only extremely powerful mind mages like Sariel Steelfang can access her mind, taking them great effort. Alyssa has extreme energy projection capabilities, as with most of her family members. She is reluctant to use her powers in this area, though, as she does not like to hurt people. Her energy colour is yellowish golden, generally leaving trails of twinkling sparks. Alyssa is able to down tune her energy output to levels that allow her to knock out opponents due to careful training, unlike most of her siblings, who use lethal amounts of energy projection at all times. This amount of control also gives Alyssa a greater magical efficiency, although since she is a Steelfang Vampire, it does not matter much to her. Alyssa possesses the ability to alter people's emotional states and moods with extreme precision, allowing her to drive people insane, instill a false sense of hope, make people feel contented or otherwise alter their behavior. This has the side effect of massively increasing the efficacy of her illusion powers and skills with mental magic abilities. Alyssa can also create a placebo effect so strong in a target that it unlocks their regenerative powers, healing them at extreme rates and giving them a sense of unlimited happiness. Her powers are strong enough to influence entire civilizations if she puts in effort, although it is tiring for her to use for prolonged periods. Alyssa can further use her powers to unlock the potential of allies, increasing them to maximal strength, or unlock true horror in foes, reducing them to nothing but defenseless enemies begging her for a release. Furthermore, Alyssa's powers will trigger if an enemy comes close to harming her with a physical weapon, instilling a sense of unlimited love for Alyssa, as well as a total fear of everything else, with a goodamount of self hate thrown in. This can cause individuals who attack Alyssa to commit suicide, start worshiping her or run away in fear, although she rarely uses this "illusory field" as she does not wish people to hurt themselves. Most Familiars and Daedra cannot be affected as the illusions cannot overcome their loyalty to their masters (unless Alyssa specifically increases the strength of her field). Also, the other members of the Steelfang family have full control over their emotion and so cannot be affected. Alyssa's powers have an additional property in that if people believe in her, and think she can accomplish a task, she can extract the hope as power. With enough people believing in the reality that Alyssa is constructing mentally, she can gain enough power to turn it into reality. Thus, if Alyssa gains enough worshipers, she can become invincible and omnipotent. Alyssa can speak her phrase "let hope again seed this world with the beauty of the dawn, and push back the darkness that surrounds us. May the warm rays of our wishes permeate this eternal night of despair". This causes an immaculate light to extend from around Alyssa, disintegrating all which she feels is dark and hopeless. Alyssa's released power essentially disintegrates the concept of evil and villainy, destroying those who possess these traits and so purifying the world. However, since Alyssa's powers are so immense when released, this causes her to sustain injuries and hurts her to use. Also, it purifies the entire universe Alyssa exists in. Alyssa's eyes have the power to create hope and wishes, and materialize these hopes and wishes. This allows her to grant wishes like Gideon Steelfang, although her power is much more immense than that, since she can also grant the impossible, so long as someone wishes for it. Alyssa can use her ocular power to grant wishes to herself. Alyssa has a powerful fear inducing vision that all the members of the Steelfang family possess. She can create vivid fear simply by locking eyes with anyone, on a scale that can be amplified by her illusory power, to the extent the magicka of the victim rebels against them and they ignite. Like the rest of her family, Alyssa can summon Tranquil Guardians and Daedric Succubi to do her bidding. She can manipulate life forces and perform vampiric abilities. Alyssa can also freely access the daedric plane of Euphoria. Alyssa can fly on her wings at supersonic speeds. Alyssa can learn magic intuitively and she can master spells just by looking at one spellcasting event, due to her natural intelligence. She can even create magical replicates of any power that exists. Equipment Alyssa wears a set of golden armor that allows for good movement. Her armor has no special features, besides self repair. It covers up much of her body, providing good amounts of protection as compared to the armors of her sisters, despite the fact she does not actually require the protection. Alyssa wields a sword called "Hope's Radiance" The weapon can forge cosmic energy into coherent crescents or beams of energy and project it at opponents, or used said cosmic energy to generate very strong force fields, that allow her to protect herself or others. Alyssa's sword can also literally cause the stars above her to rain their magical energy upon the world, destroying her opponents and refilling her allies' magicka. Alyssa's sword, when summoned, is created from the convergence of seven twinkling stars, each a different hue of gold. Trivia * Alyssa was named for her grandmother as her creators ran out of names. * Alyssa's name is also the only non supernatural name among her full siblings. Isis, Horus, Raphael, Lucifer, Lamia, Uriel and Abbadon are all named after supernatural entities. * Alyssa's naming after her grandmother is highly ironic, seeing how her grandmother was insane, violent and self centered. * Alyssa's overarching theme is actually innocence. She symbolizes purity. * Alyssa's sword is shaped like a celtic cross. * Alyssa is the youngest child of Raydin Steelfang by order of birth and is depicted with some childlike features like her round face and large eyes, despite the fact she does have a fully mature figure.Category:The New Kingdoms Alternate Art Alyssa II Steelfang Close up.jpg|Alyssa II seen at a shorter range, without her hood. Quite young... Alyssa Steelfang Hope's Watcher.jpg|Alyssa, staring aimlessly at something... Alyssa II Steelfang Updated New Hair.jpg|Alyssa with nicer hair firing a magicka flare Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Half-Breeds Category:Mages Category:Demigods Category:Vampires Category:College of Winterhold Category:Steelfang Vampires